British Boy
by Veenusaur
Summary: A girl starts her new life as she moves to London from India and finds out that her idols live next door. This story follows their friendship and what follows next.
1. The Life

**Hey! This is my first ever Fic! I'm so nervous! I really hope you like it! The next 2 chapters will be posted within this week, see you then! ^_^**

_OH MY GOD. _

That's what I was thinking as I got on the plane. Why? Because I was going to London. The place of my dreams. I've always wanted to live in London and now I was going to. I could see myself living the life: I love what I do and now I was going to the place where I've wanted to live since I was a child. Still thinking about it all, I fell asleep.

8 hours went by somehow and the Captain announced that we would be landing soon. _OH GODS WE'RE HERE. _Excitement rushed through my veins again; at least I didn't start hyperventilating.

I finally got off the plane and started walking through the airport. I saw my aunt, _Bua _as I called her, and quickly sped my way through people and greeted her. My aunt hadn't changed at all. "Lea! It's so good to see you, sugar!" Bua exclaimed as she came in for a hug "Woah, how'd you find the Fountain of Youth?" I joked as I pulled out of the hug and got a friendly but scary glare from her. We got into her car and she drove me to my new apartment building.

The city was… mesmerizing. The building I was supposed to be living in was beautiful. The lobby was carpeted and stairs went round the corner. We got into the elevator; my flat was on the 4th floor. As we entered the flat, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw the coolest place ever. Past the hall was a great living room and a kitchen which opened out to a balcony. _Cool view. _I thought and proceeded past to the lounge. _Cooler. _I hadn't even seen my bedroom yet and I loved this place.

We then went upstairs to the bedrooms_. _"Why are there two bedrooms, Bua?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. "You could set up a room for all your singing! I just thought you'd like this place." she replied and gave me the puppy dog eyes. _This woman was my AUNT? Anybody could mistake her for a sister._ "You kidding? I love this place!" I said quickly. We both then set up my kitchen and living room and my aunt bid farewell, "You sure you'll be okay, honey? You could stay at my place tonight." Bua asked me before leaving and I replied with a nod, a sudden mature look on my face. "Well, here at last!" I said as I closed the door, jumping with happiness I went upstairs to set my bed up for the night.

_I might be the happiest person on earth right now!_

**Please don't forget to review so I know what things I need to work on. Thanks!**


	2. The Cool New Neighbours

I woke up the next morning and checked the clock. _6:00 am? _Since when am I an early bird? I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I sat down in the living room after a bowl of cereal and started to plan how the lounge would be decorated.

I finished decorating by 12 noon and sat down to have lunch which wasn't much of a problem, me being a chef and all. This was the reason I was here. My love for cooking had brought me to London. _OH GOD._ I suddenly remembered I was supposed to visit the restaurant the next day. Belvedere was one of the finest restaurants in London. And they wanted me to work for them!

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Who could that be? _I opened the door to two tall figures. _WHAT THE-? _I knew these guys but I was too astonished to speak anything. Was it real? "Hey! We live below you. We saw your stuff come in yesterday and assumed you would have moved in by now. I'm Dan and this is Phil." the taller figure said and the other guy smiled at me. All I could say was "I know."

_I KNOW? Your idols are standing at your doorstep and all you say is I KNOW?! Stupid Lea!_

"You there?" Dan said snapping me back to reality. "Oh! Hey! I'm Lea. I'm so sorry. I just-"

"I assume you know us, Lea?" Phil cut in smiling at my probably very red face. "I'm sorry, yes. I do know you." I said, blushing. "You don't have to be sorry about that! Are you new in London?" Dan asked. "Yeah. I flew in yesterday from India." I said looking up at him. _God, he was tall. And cute._ "India? Cool!" Phil exclaimed. "Hey, I was just preparing lunch. Would you like to join me?" I asked suddenly realizing what I was doing before this. "Umm, sure! Why not?" Dan grinned and stepped inside, Phil closing the door behind him.

_Lunch with Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil? Sure sounded like **the life.**_

**Don't forget to review guys! Next chapters sometime within this week! xx **


	3. The Start of a New Friendship

"A chef, eh? So can you cook Indian?" Dan asked me, his mouth filled with the fritters I had prepared for lunch. "Of course I can!" "So, you are here for an apprenticeship at Belvedere? When do you start?" Phil asked. They had been asking me questions about cooking and food since I told them I was a chef and I had been answering very enthusiastically. I didn't have to ask them any questions and when I did, they replied very coolly.

Soon we all finished our food and I showed them my 'Entertainment Area'. In the other bedroom, I had set up my X-box, PS3 and other gaming consoles and my piano. On a shelf on the inner wall I had all my DVDs and games, which were a lot.

When we stepped inside the room, the expression on both of their faces changed to that of a child in a room full of candy. "All of this is yours?" Phil asked very dreamily. "Yes, it is." I said while struggling not to giggle. "Can… can we?" Dan looked at me with those adorable, chocolaty eyes and nobody could escape those. _Trust me. Nobody._ I motioned for the shelf and said "Knock yourselves out, you two!" Dan and Phil paced to the shelf and I followed them. They chose Mario Kart. "Can I join you two?" I poked my head in and asked. "Why do you ask? Knock yourself out!" Dan said mockingly and we grabbed our controllers and landed on the couch.

When we were finally exhausted with all the shouting and pressing buttons, I asked them if they would like to stay for dinner too. "I'd love to but I hope it's no burden to you" Phil said. "Why would it be a burden? Is it because you didn't like my cooking?" I looked at them with alarm. "Oh no! I don't know about Phil but I sure loved the fritters." Dan teased Phil. "No! Lea, don't worry, I loved your food!" Phil said quickly, looking very red. I burst out laughing at this and both of them went "What?" "I'm sorry I just- You guys are adorable!" I said trying not to giggle. Both of them went red. Dan- a little more than Phil. "Forget it. You're staying for dinner and that's final." I said in a slightly dominating voice. "Yes, mom!" Both of them said in unison and sat on the sofa watching TV while I made dinner.

**Do you peeps like it? Tell me! Tell me!**


	4. The Day After

**Okay. So, I would just like to say – 48 reads and 4 votes in 3 weeks?! Thank you so much peepal! **

I opened my eyes the next morning and processed what had happened yesterday – Meeting Dan and Phil, Lunch with Dan and Phil, Mario Kart with Dan and Phil, Would You Rather with Dan and Phil, Dinner with Dan and Phil and then exchanging phone numbers with Dan and Phil. _Woah. _

I glanced at the clock – 10 am. Then, I was completely dragged out of my sleep by the sound of two incoming texts on my phone. I checked it and they were from Dan and Phil. _They miss me so much already? _I giggled to myself and checked the texts, Dan's read:

Good morning Lea! Good luck for today! :D xx

Those two Xs made me flutter a little inside. And then Phil's read:

Morning chef! Hope your day goes well! :)

I smiled and kind of wondered why they were wishing me luck and then it struck me. _Shit._ I have to get to Belvedere at 11. It was 10:15 already, and then begun my continuous chant of "Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit…"

I was dressed and fed by 10:30, but now the problem was how to get there in a half hour. I knew it was pretty distant from my flat and I didn't even know the directions properly.

And then Dan came to my rescue. I bumped into him in the elevator as he was going out for chores and I told him about my crisis. Apparently, he had been to Belvedere before and offered to drop me off. I agreed (duh) and we both set out in a cab. He told me that we could be there in 20 minutes after a few train and cab rides. We made small talk as we were waiting for our destinations.

"Thank you so much, Dan. If it wasn't for you and Phil, I would've completely forgotten about my interview today." I said as we were sitting in a train.

"Oh c'mon! We were just wishing you luck, that's all. Nothing to thank us about." he winked as we got off on our station.

**This chapter might not be much but with all the school pressure I'm going through currently, I just don't get time to concentrate on other stuff BUT I swear on the river Styx I will update more regularly now and the updates shall be much more interesting. Thanks! ^_^**

**VOTE & COMMENT!**

**xx**

**Vee.**


	5. Belvedere

Me and Dan were standing at the entrance of Belvedere. The building was not so big but it obviously had a royal elegance to it. It was Victorian architecture and was made up of what looked like ivory marble and sandstone. Overall, this place kicked it.

"This place is beautiful. I can't believe I'll be working here." I said to Dan looking up at the building's fabulous architecture.

"You're right, Lea. The place IS beautiful, and I hope I will be getting free food in the near future?" Dan said turning to me with a smirk on his perfect face.

"You wish, British boy." I giggled and gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

He laughed and said, "Anyway, would you like to catch up later in the day?"

"Sure! I'll text you when I'm done here." I said.

"How about we meet at the Starbucks on this block?" Dan suggested and we agreed to meet there later. I turned to go inside and then heard Dan shout "Good luck!" I turned around and waved at him and he waved back with a huge smile on his face.

Somehow, being with him made me feel like I've known him forever. I didn't feel alone; instead it was like I could just have only him for the rest of my life and never feel lonely.

The Belvedere was even more beautiful inside. The place had the old-fashioned expensive diner look. It felt really warm and cozy inside. I went to the front desk and told the lady at the counter about the apprenticeship offer.

"Oh! Yes, yes, dear. The chef has been expecting you." the lady said with a warm smile. She must've been around 40 and she had very calm and warm features. She called a server to escort me into the kitchen. I nodded and smiled to the guy who took me to the kitchen as he went off to his work again.

The kitchen was busy. Very busy. I was only about to ask someone when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned around, I saw that it belonged to a man with a very kind face. He was wearing an apron and a white chef hat, so I assumed he must be the head chef. His name tag read "Timothy Grey"

"You must be Lea?" the man inquired.

"Yes sir. I'm Lea." I answered.

"Sir? Oh, call me Tim. Now, let's take you around for a tour, shall we?" he said tapping his name tag.

I giggled, "Sure, Tim." He nodded and then led me to a small room.

"So, Lea, this is where you will find your uniform." he said showing me a wall with lockers that didn't have names, but the positions of the different chefs. "This is also our little relaxation room from annoying customers. You know what I mean?" Tim winked and led me to the pantry.

After the tour was over and I had met the other staff, Tim asked me, "Are you excited about working here?"

"I'm psyched, Tim. You guys are really nice." I said looking around to the other people.

"I'm glad you are, Lea. So, how about you start next Monday?" he asked.

"Sounds great! I'll see you guys Monday, then." I said and bid farewell to my new colleagues. As I was heading out the back entrance, I remembered I had to see Dan and texted him:

Hey! I'm done here. The people that work here are super nice. See you at Starbucks, British boy! Xox

And I headed for the Starbucks that me and Dan had agreed to meet at.

**I invented Belvedere XD I haven't been to London ever and I'm sorry for any mistakes there :P**


	6. Fun

I was just reaching the Starbucks when I got Lea's text. I kinda liked how she called me "British Boy" It almost made me feel like I was special. I pushed through the door and saw the girl at the register check me out. I would've probably made a move but I just gave her an awkward smile and sat down on a table for two looking out on the street.

I looked up from my phone to see Lea looking around and I called out for her and waved for her to sit.

"Hey!" she said as she sat down opposite to me.

"So how'd it go?" I asked her about her job interview.

"Great! I'm starting Monday." she said as she was looking at the drinks menu.

"So you have the rest of the week free?" I asked hoping I would get to hang out more with her.

"Yep." she said popping the P. The same girl from the cash register came over to take our orders. She sounded rough and I felt bad.

"Caramel macchiato, please" I ordered and realized that Lea and I had said it together. I turned to her in astonishment.

"No way." I said.

"Yes way!" she giggled and we fist bumped. This seemed to annoy the girl more and she walked away rolling her eyes. I saw that Lea was wearing a Manchester United top and we started talking about when I lived in Manchester.

"You NEVER went to Old Trafford?" she said, her eyes wide. She looked really surprised at this.

"I don't know I don't like football that much" I shrugged. She made a face that was supposed to be astonishment? I found it really cute. _Really._

"You know you look cute when you do that" I blurted out. I could see her blush and thank god she didn't notice _me_ going redder than the telephone boxes in London.

Our drinks arrived and we spent rest of the time making foam moustaches and talking about random stuff. I didn't listen to it completely and I found myself staring at her for long moments. I noticed for the first time that she had a faded section of red streak going along her silky black hair. She was quite for pale for an Indian. _No stereotypes._ But most of the Indians I had met weren't _this _pale. She looked almost white. She also had a quite British accent for someone who just moved in. But she was beautiful. Really beautiful. I don't know how the hours went by and we headed back home.

We stopped in front of my apartment door and I asked her to come in for dinner.

"To repay the favour" I winked at her.

"Why not, Danyul!" She giggled and I opened the door.

Phil came to greet her and she gave him a hug. _Lucky bastard. _We sat on the couch and played Truth or Dare. I tried to dodge many questions about my crush. I think you can guess why.

I then went into the kitchen to make dinner and Lea and Phil sat watching the X-Factor.

We had dinner, which was full of Phil asking Lea to criticizemy cooking, but she rated all the dishes a 9 out of 10 which was way more than I deserved.

Lea bid farewell and went up to her apartment.

"You like her, don't you?" Phil suddenly popped up after Lea had gone and we were sitting on the couch assuming the internet position.

"Where did that come from?" I glared at Phil and tried not to blush. _What is happening!? Dan. Stop. Blushing. At. Everything._

"You think I didn't notice?" Phil suddenly set his laptop down sat cross-legged facing me, his eyebrows raised.

"Notice what?" I said taking a sudden deep interest in one of my videos comments that said: omg dan is soo hott! 3

"Oh c'mon, you clearly like her. I saw you staring at her. Not to mention you blushing a lot." Phil was grinning very stupidly now.

"Go away!" I threw a cushion at him but he caught it and hit me right in the face.

"Bad choice, Phil. Real bad choice." I sat up and ran after him. Phil darted up the stairs and shut his bedroom close and bolted it.

"I'll get you next time!" I banged at his door and went into my room. I laid on my bed and dozed off, thinking of Lea.


	7. My First Date

The past two weeks were unforgettable. Dan, Phil and I were like a trio now. They had taken me around London. We visited the London Eye, the Tower Bridge, the London Zoo and pretty much every café in town and I spent most hours of the day at their flat and they in mine. I'd started going to work and Tim the head chef had named me his 'executive apprentice', I learnt twice as many dishes and then…. there was Matt.

Matthew Rogers was the restaurant's manager's PA. He hung out mostly in the kitchen and I'd literally bumped into him on my first day at work. He had a silly smile that somehow was very charming. We'd chat during breaks and he'd walk me to my building after work. Dan and Phil were in Switzerland for BBC affairs so I'd pretty much spent week texting Matt and tonight was the night of my first date with him. He'd asked me to dinner that afternoon after work and I said yes!

I was in my bathroom putting on make-up which wasn't at all normal for me. Back at home, even for parties I never applied anything more than eyeliner. I was wearing a black laced skirt with a cream and caramel coloured top and black studded flats. I wore few of my charm bracelets and I'd applied some nude lip-gloss and light eye shadow over a thin base of foundation. I looked at my reflection on the mirror and smiled at myself, tonight was my first ever date in London.

I picked up my handbag and walked out the door. Matt was already waiting for me downstairs and we took a taxi to the restaurant he was taking me to. The restaurant was in a building facing the London Eye and Matt had booked us a seat looking out a window onto the fading London skyline. We talked, joked and laughed for hours and the night was over.

We were standing at the gate of my apartment building and having a last chat.

"Thanks for tonight, Matt. It was lovely" I said, still cheekily grinning at a joke.

"Hey, anything for someone as beautiful as you." He was staring at me intently now; I felt it and I blushed. Then he placed a hand on my cheeks, turned me towards him and kissed me. We were like that for a while when my phone buzzed.

"Sorry." I blushed again as I pulled out.

"Good night, Lea. See you on Monday?" he smiled as he turned to walk away.

I nodded quietly and watched him fade into the darkness. I checked my phone and saw a text from Phil. _Shit. _I ran back up the stairs and ringed his doorbell. He opened looking furious but then his jaw hung open as he looked at me.

"Who are you and where is Lea?" he was still gaping with his eyes wide.

"It _is_ me, you idjit" I punched him and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Where were you? You were supposed to come meet us at the airport!" Phil complained making one of his frown faces.

"I'm not your mother, you know. I was… busy." I said with a business tone.

"Oh sure, you've got _so _much work to do." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Can I come in now or are we gonna stand here all night?" I pushed past him and walked into the living room. Dan was sat on the couch on his laptop browsing Tumblr (I could see his screen).

"Seriously? You just got back." I said and placed my hands on hips. Dan turned around and his jaw fell too.

"Will you guys stop doing that?" I complained.

"Doing what?" Dan asked.

"Looking at me like I'm an alien." I pointed at Dan's face. He chuckled and came over to hug me.

"You look stunning. Where were you?" he said still hugging me.

"I, um, had a date." I admitted. Dan suddenly pulled out.

"Date? With whom?" he was frowning and what was his expression? I couldn't tell. Concern? Anger? _Hurt?_

"There's… there's this guy at the restaurant. His name's Matt" I said. I hadn't expected Dan would object. And I felt bad.

"Oh... okay" he said quietly and then quickly smiled again "How'd it go?" he jumped.

"How'd what go?" Phil walked in balancing three mugs.

"My date with Matt. It was good" I said as I walked over to Phil and took a mug from him, it was hot chocolate and it smelled delicious. Phil always made the best hot chocolate.

"Who's Matt?" Phil said looking confused.

"He's at work with me" I said sipping my hot chocolate. Phil nervously glanced at Dan and Dan shook his head as if to say 'not now'. They didn't realize I'd noticed.

Dan and I sat on the couch while Phil settled on a bean bag and turned on the TV. We decided on watching a few episodes of Buffy while enjoying our hot chocolate and then I went back home after settling that we have a Disney movie marathon at my place the next day.


	8. Grumpy Morning and Disappointments

*DING* DING* DING*

_Ugh._ I threw back my covers and thumped to the front door and flung it open to Dan's bared teeth, holding a bowl.

"What time is it!?" I snapped, my eyes half closed. I can get really grumpy in mornings. Not much of a morning person I guess?

"We're out of milk." Dan was still grinning widely, he clearly enjoyed bugging me.

"Help yourself." I stepped aside holding the door and held my other arm out to welcome him inside. He happily strutted inside and headed for the kitchen. I followed him, still staggering from my sleepiness.

"Good morning, by the way." Dan said opening the fridge.

"It's still _morning? _You woke me up early." I grumbled, "And yeah, good morning." I slumped down on the couch and raised my eyebrows at Dan. He was struggling to find the milk bottle so I shot up, walked to the fridge, pushed past him and held out a bottle of milk. "You seriously couldn't see _that?_" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why, aren't you a ray of sunshine!" he said sarcastically as he poured the milk in a bowl.

"You do remember about the movie marathon, right?" he reminded me.

"Oh yeah, come over at 2?" I said, still feeling kind of dizzy. I was _definitely not _a morning person.

"You mean in an hour?" he chuckled. I squinted my eyes at the clock: 1:00 pm. "So it isn't so early after all!" I blinked my eyes hard to shake off the sleep.

"You still up for it?" he asked turning to walk away.

"Of course! I'll be ready by then. You bring the DVDs" I said leaning on the door.

"Okay! See you in an hour then." Dan winked and bounded down the stairs. _He'll spill the milk. _I turned around and headed for my room after he'd disappeared down the stairs and flung my wardrobe open, took out fresh clothes and marched to the bathroom, running my hand through my hair, trying to detangle it.

***Dan's POV***

"LEA! WHERE'S MY POPCORN!?" Phil was yelling as he was spread on the sofa.

"I'M BRINGING IT! STOP WHINING!" Lea joined Phil in the yell-off from the kitchen.

"You know my ears might start bleeding one of these days." I said slumped back on a bean bag with my laptop.

"I'm surprised they aren't bleeding already seeing that you _live _with this whiny kid." Lea walked in from the kitchen and set the bowl hard on Phil's stomach. "Ow!" he exclaimed but still remained lied down. _These two will never stop. _I shook my head. Lea and Phil had a weird way of expressing their friendship. They were always fighting. ALWAYS.

"Anyways, what should we watch first?" She said as she sat on a chair beside with a bunch of DVDs in her hands.

"Lion King!" Phil sat up.

"Aladdin!" I raised my hand.

Lea considered us both then walked up to the TV and inserted a DVD, "Tangled it is." she said and set down on the couch, grinning, chewing her popcorn.

"Aww!" Phil and I chorused and dropped our shoulders in disappointment. Lea just giggled and set her eyes on the TV screen.

We were all sitting doing nothing after 3 movies. The marathon was over before we expected it to and we were talking to each other on Twitter.

Lea's phone, which was on the table near me, lit up and started buzzing.

"Could you pass me that, Dan?" she said, her eyes still fixed on the laptop screen.

I straightened up and looked at the screen: Matt. I groaned as it took her phone and flung it towards her. Thankfully, she caught it and glared at me before going out of the room to talk to _Matt._ I didn't like the sound of that fellow. I know I don't know him yet and I shouldn't judge him and blah blah blah... but I didn't like him.

"You okay, Dan?" Phil asked cautiously, looking at me with concern.

"I'm okay." I grumbled.

"You sure don't look like it." Phil said. I realized I had my eyebrows furrowed and I was frowning. _Great way of hiding your disappointment, Dan. _I shook my head to loosen up and then Lea walked in. She was beaming.

"Guys! Matt is coming over!" she said excitedly. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"Why, may I ask?" I said sarcastically but then I realized too late that that was rude.

"To see you, of course! I want you to meet him." Lea looked slightly confused now, sad even. I shouldn't have said it like that.

"Well, we would love to, Lea but we have our radio show tonight and we should probably head to the studio." Phil informed Lea. I guess he must have sensed my thoughts. He was truly a great friend.

"Yeah, I was just joking back then. I would love to meet this Matt guy but we have to go now." I joined Phil, slightly pouting to show my disappointment about leaving. I was certainly _not _disappointed. I wanted to run out of here before I lived to see another guy flirting with Lea.

"Okay." she said quietly, looking at the ground, "Have fun, guys." she said and gave us a small smile. She was disappointed. I mentally punched myself for being rude and Phil and I hugged her goodbye.


End file.
